Corro Sharpe
Corro Sharpe (Corroシャープ Corro shāpu) is and S-class mage in the Daemon Tail Guild, and also the Acidulous Dragon Slayer, which is the practice of Acidulous Dragon Slayer Magic. He was previously affiliated with the Sabertooth Guild, however was kicked out after threatening the Guild master at the time, and dueling Sting. After this conflict he left to find a stronger Guild, he saught Lamia Scale- but noticed all the members unconstious on the ground, he traced the attacker back to the Daemon Tail Guild hall, where he met Dreaded Silver and other members, he later joined them and quickly ranked up to an S-class mage. Appearence Corro appears to be atleast 19, he wears a long, dark green coat with yellow lining on it, and occasionally a furry version of the coat. He is approxametly 5'9" in height, however his weight in unknown at this time. He has light green hair and yellow eyes (which complement his clothing), and when he is in his Dragon Force form, green scales on the left side of his face, and on both his arms, with green eyes. Personality Corro is a very calm person, and shows little emotion to anything- however when fighting seriously in battle he is extremely loud and confident. Little is known of him as a child, however he hints it every now and then towards his friend Galen Electra, who is ironically a slayer himself, a Devil Slayer. Abilities/Magic Basic Spells *'Acidulous Dragons Roar: '''This form of ability is used by most Dragon Slayers- to whatever element they possess, in this case a giant blast of Acid is fired from Corro's Mouth. *'Acidulous Dragons Wing: This attack is utilized by a long wing, that is formed of Acid. *'Corrosive Blast: '''This attack is merely a beam of Acid that is shot from Corro's arm, leaving devastating effects when the target is it. *'Sour Drip: 'This attack is purely basic, it turns the user into a small drop of Acid that can latch onto an enemy in a jelly-like form, the user can than choose to burn the foe, or simply stay attached until the time is right *'Acidic Pulse: 'This attack is perhaps one the strongest basic magic of all, its lets the user cast a ring around its target, causing the target to cough and wease due to toxic air flow from the acidic ring. Soon after the ring forms into a sphere around the target, which it then closes in on- causing burns and severe injuries. Advanced Spells *'Corrosive Realm: Acid Rain: Corro will release a large amount of his magic energy to perform a spell incredibly destructive: the Acid Rain spell. It changes all rain water in the area into a burning, acid-like liquid. It affected fallling rain, giving it the name 'Acid Rain' *'Corrisive Realm: Serpentine Hyrda: '''Corro uses this spell to create a five headed serpent, purely made of Acid. anything in its path is instantly corroded into nothingness, at an extent. *'Acidulous Glare of Missfortune: 'This attack has only been used once by Corro, to kill his parental Dragon after it had gone on a rampage, caused by an unknown force, supposedly a form of Black arts. It causes Corro's eyes to turn lime green completely, he stares into the eyes of his foe, in turn the target begins to turn into acid, and once so- consumed by Corro. It sounds extremely simple, however the process is short, yet feels long to its target, and its extremely painful. Secret Arts *'Essence of Green Seas: '''Corro may only use this attack when near an ocean, his whole body begins to levatate as his eyes turn lime green, and a dark green aura surrounds him. Behind him the see begins to turn into acid, it rises into a Tsunami-like formation and blasts the target in a straight-beam formation, from its once wide ocean, to a beam of intsense burning green. Dragon Slayer form Category:Daemon Tail Members Category:Daemon Tail Category:Daemon Tail Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic